


Little Brother

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [24]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Gen, Hulk Feels, Prompt Fic, Protective Bruce, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and the Hulk become separated, but the Hulk doesn't become a mindless beast who rampages off, glad to be free of puny Banner. Instead, the Hulk clings to Bruce, who usually takes care of everything else between smashings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=24325689#t24325689)
> 
> Let me just say, there was too much adorable!Hulk stuff to shove into this story so I decided I needed to end it or else it would be a novel of teeth rotting FLUFF! XD

Hulk didn’t know what happened or why the previously smashed puny god smirked so big at him once the bright blue flash had faded. He stumbled back, away from the scattered Avengers to blink when he reached to Bruce for an answer (or maybe to hide, he wasn’t sure he liked that light) but there was no answer. No response, no fight for dominance or control. Not even a sleepy rumble inside his head like the time Bruce had been knocked out cold when they fell… Just Hulk, and angry/worried/confused thoughts.

“Bruce?”

Hulk turned his head toward the voice to see one of the other Avengers loop an arm under the man now stumbling away from him. He grunted and made everyone jump back when he suddenly grabbed the man and lifted him up to look at him. Wide brown eyes stared at him before he saw them close tightly to blink at him with even more fear. “Hulk,” Hulk snorted at the nearly squeaking voice before nodding and glaring at the man.

The man tried to press back away from him as he looked him over; it took a bit for Hulk to realize who it was… It was the man he always saw looking at him through the mirror, the one that always ran from him when the bad dreams started when they both rested. “Bruce,” was grunted out questioningly, making the man nod quickly and squeak out something that sounded like a ‘yeah’. Bruce flailed when Hulk suddenly spun to glare at the puny god now trying to get upright and nearly shook Bruce at him. “Fix!”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

Hulk growled and Bruce whined when the grip around his waist was too much before Hulk set him down and grunted softly at him. “Bruce not be puny… while Hulk free. Puny god, fix!”

Bruce rolled his eyes at the puny god lifting his hands in obviously faux confusion, everyone jumped when Hulk suddenly slammed him across the room into a load baring beam. Hulk smirked as a portion of roof came down on top of him while everyone else stepped back. He grunted at them, knowing they were well out of the smash zone. “Hulk…” Hulk dropped his head at Bruce’s sudden sternness as the doctor crossed his arms.

“Puny god deserve. Mean to Bruce.”

“That doesn’t mean you can destroy Tony’s home…”

Hulk grumbled and made everyone blink at them when he looked away from Bruce’s stern eyes to grunt at Tony, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Big Green, seriously, that was worth ten buildings to see rock of ages get Hulk slapped!”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, “Don’t encourage him Tony…”

“Like you didn’t want to see that happen mister ‘I can smell crazy’.”

“Guys, what are we supposed to tell SHIELD about this? I mean, it’s bad enough when Hulk is just around when Bruce is angry… This could be a problem if he’s around 24/7 without any means of control.” Clint winced at Hulk’s glare, “I mean, from their view point. I’m just going for worst possible and pray for a better outcome.”

Bruce started wringing his hands, making Hulk grunt at him and reach to usher him closer, “I don’t know, I mean, he seems pretty docile. Compared to the normal, right?”

“If by ‘docile’ you mean ‘protective as hell’ then yeah, let’s go with that,” Clint jerked when Natasha slapped the back of his head. “Hey, careful! One concussion today was enough, thank you very much.”

Bruce rolled his eyes at about the same time Hulk did, making Tony smirk a bit before the doctor waved down the green giant. “Okay, Hulk, I need you to be good. No smashing, okay?” Hulk snorted, looking away, “Yeah, I know but you have to do what you’re told for now otherwise… I-I don’t know what they’ll do to you, or us really.” Hulk saw the sorrow in Bruce’s eyes before he shrugged and tried to hide it.

“Hulk stay with Bruce.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Clint nearly shouted as he started radioing in what was going on. Well, as much as they could understand anyway. Needless to say, it didn’t take long before his earpiece was tossed over his shoulder into the rubble, “Woops, seems I broke another com ‘Tasha…”

Natasha smiled, ever so softly, but it was enough to make Hulk grin at her as she ‘accidently’ lost her own. “Seems to be going around today. After all, alien invasion, I think they’ll understand.” Clint was grinning as he patted Hulk on the arm, just hard enough to make the giant chuckle before returning the pat.

Natasha laughed at Clint hopping away rubbing his sore arm while Bruce waved a finger at Hulk. “Hulk sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’ll learn.”

-

Hulk couldn’t fit in the elevator… Bruce frowned at the problem after they had finally convinced Fury not to even try to take Hulk back to the carrier to be contained. “Hey, you promised I could walk. We both know you were talking about me AND Hulk at the time. I don’t see how this is different.” Tony was practically beaming, for once happy to stay silent while the usually meek scientist told Fury where to stick it while Hulk just grunted and kept a step behind Bruce the whole time. It did help that when Hulk had first stepped forward to help out with the ‘argument’ that Bruce had given him a stern look that had the giant dropping his head and stepping back to grunt at him.

After Fury finally left, Natasha and Clint seeming to have been silently commanded to stay with them until they figured out what the hell was going on, Bruce had smiled up at Hulk and patted his arm for behaving. Hulk grinned before trying to follow after them as they went to the elevator. Thus their current predicament, “It looks like Big Green’s going to have to stay up here…”

“Well, even if he could fit in the elevator, I’m not sure it could support his weight anyway,” Bruce mumbled more to himself than anyone, or it might have just been to let Hulk understand that there wasn’t a choice.

Hulk huffed and sat down near the elevator when Bruce didn’t look like he would be staying and pouted. “Hulk no want be alone.”

Bruce winced, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I just want to head downstairs to get some stuff…” Like clothes, clothes were definitely the first thing on his list. Not that he’d been running around completely naked –the shock blanket the SHIELD agents had brought with them had kept him relatively covered- but still. Clothes would be nice. And food. Hell, he smirked when he heard Hulk’s stomach growl, they were both hungry. “It might take awhile but I will be back. Okay? Just, just try not to smash anything. And if you need me,” Bruce blinked at Tony, “JARVIS still has access here right? Even with the damage?”

Tony smirked and nodded, “Don’t worry, they didn’t hit all of JARVIS’ speakers, he can still hear and speak he just might not be able to see everything right now.”

“That’s, that’s good. Okay, if you need me just say my name and JARVIS will put you through to me. Like a phone call, okay?”

Hulk nodded but he looked sad as he tapped at a few pieces of debris. “Okay.”

-

Clint would not stop chuckling from his cross-legged position on the floor nearby the doctor and his previously internal id monster. “Hulk, you can’t just pick out the meat...”

Hulk huffed and poked the serving spoon into the tray of stir fry. “No like icky veggies.”

“You have to at least try them first,” Bruce glared up at the pouting giant while Clint completely lost it, falling back to clutch at his sides laughing.

Hulk huffed, crossing his arms and shoved his plate away while Bruce frowned and stood up to wave him down to eye level. “You will eat at least four bites of vegetables, or no dessert.” Hulk’s eyes widened as if the man had just said he’d slipped poison into the meal before looking at Clint for help. When he was none he turned to Natasha now smiling at him and let out a low pitched whine. “They won’t help you or sneak you anything. They know better.” That made her chuckle and shrug at Hulk’s puppy dog eyes.

Hulk whined again, dropping his eyes, before making a show of grabbing back the tray and glaring at Bruce while stuffing a large spoonful of food into his mouth, veggies and all, and clutching his eyes closed before swallowing it whole. “And chew your food, I don’t think any of us have the strength to help if you choke.” Hulk made the most disgusted face as he chewed the next spoonful, Bruce smiled at him when he finally got it down. “Now, two more.” Hulk grumbled and grabbed at the small stock pot they’d used for his drinking cup to down most of it, shaking his head and huffing at his plate like it was something that needed smashed. “And don’t make a mess,” Bruce had already warned, smiling softly as he ate his own food.

It took Hulk another twenty minutes before he finally downed his fourth spoonful, shaking his head and gulping down his pot full of water before we smiled at Bruce in triumph. “Alright, alright, you did it. Now… dessert.” Hulk was smiling at the very large piece of cake (nearly the size of a small two tier) set down for him. “Try not to get it everywhere…” Bruce smacked his hand when he went to grab it, “And use your utensil.” Hulk pouted at the small spatula handed to him before huffing out a sigh and scooping up a small portion of the cake, humming happily at the sweet treat. “See? If you eat your vegetables you get something sweet. Now, next time it’ll be something better if you eat more of them.”

Hulk’s eyes went wide as he licked icing off his lips before smiling at the cake and cutting a small (at least to Hulk’s eye) piece to share with Bruce. “Thank you,” Bruce smiled at him, taking the offered piece and patted Hulk’s hand. “See, manners are a good thing.”

Hulk smiled and went back to eating his dessert while the others seemed a little stunned by him.

-

Hulk was curled up on the floor, eyes darting around at the darkened room as he gripped the blanket Natasha had been nice enough to get him. Shadows shifted and he curled up more as his eyes shot open when he realized they were closing. “JARVIS, want Bruce,” Hulk grunted out as the accented voice responded, making him smile when another sleepy voice sounded nearby.

“Hulk? What’s wrong, bad dream?”

Hulk sat up and turned toward the voice, frowning when Bruce wasn’t in sight. “Want Bruce… Too dark.”

“Didn’t Clint give you a nightlight?” Hulk grunted, higher pitched than usual, and looked over at the soft glow on the far wall.

“Want Bruce.”

“Okay, okay, stay calm, I’ll be down in a minute.” Hulk sighed as he sat up and clutched the blanket and couch cushion he’d been using as a pillow to his chest and got up to stumble toward the elevator he knew Bruce would be in. “Okay, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you have a stomach ache from the cake or I’m killing Clint…”

Hulk chuckled but shook his head once Bruce stopped rubbing his tired eyes to actually look up at him. “Hulk no want sleep.”

“Hulk, we need sleep, we’re both exhausted, it’s been a long day. Clint even promised waffles tomorrow,” Bruce squinted down at his watch, “Which is two hours away, technically…”

“No want sleep,” Hulk sat down nearby, scooting closer until Bruce just sighed and reached up to wrap an arm around the giant’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong? It was a bad dream, wasn’t it? Don’t worry, no one is going to hurt us.”

“No, not dream. Hulk here, Bruce here… Bruce only here when Hulk sleep. What happen to Hulk now? Bruce outside. Hulk outside. What happen if Hulk sleep now?”

Bruce frowned before smiling softly and patting Hulk’s arm, “The same thing that happens to me when I sleep, well when we both sleep that is. Just sleep, rest, dreams. Don’t worry Hulk, it’s not like you’ll just fade away. You’re here to stay.” Bruce yipped when Hulk suddenly had him around the waist and crushed him to his chest. “Easy Hulk, I’m breakable now, remember?”

Hulk huffed, “Bruce stay with Hulk? Make sure Hulk stay out?”

“Sure, I’ll stay. But just tonight, you need to learn to sleep on your own.” Bruce flailed when he was suddenly tucked against Hulk’s side like a protecting teddy bear while the giant curled up where he sat and squeezed him just a touch too tight. “I’m here Hulk, I’m not going anywhere, promise.” The arm around his middle loosened up just enough for him to turn to get comfortable. “Just relax and close your eyes.” After all, it wasn’t the worst place he’s slept.

-

Bruce didn’t know how he did it, but between Natasha and Clint’s connections and Tony’s bankroll, they were woken up by the nearby elevator opening to reveal a cluster of workers. Hulk instantly reared up at the sight of ‘weapons’ and unknown humans. “Easy, it’s okay, they’re just helping.”

“Weapons,” Hulk grunted as he looked ready to charge.

“No, tools. They’re here to fix the elevator so you can get off this floor without damaging anything. They will use them as weapons to defend themselves though, if you attack them; like you defend me when I’m attacked. So no attacking, okay?” Hulk wasn’t paying attention, “Hulk, listen,” Hulk actually yipped when his ear was suddenly grabbed, out of surprise not pain, and Bruce ended up coughing out a breath when the giant grabbed him and picked him up automatically, wanting to stop the potential threat. “No smashing, no hurting workers, and put me down…” Hulk dropped his head at the look Bruce was giving him before grunting and setting him back on his feet. “Thank you. Now, the quicker they get done with the elevator, the quicker we can get down to breakfast, so don’t go poking them.”

“Okay,” Hulk grunted and kept sidling closer to Bruce after he’d been released. Bruce finally sighed and stepped in front of him, smiling when Hulk sat down before large green arms circled around him as if to protect him. Bruce knew it wasn’t true though, he didn’t remember much when Hulk had been in control but he did remember Hulk always kept himself in front of the threat when he was protecting someone. It seemed the big guy thought Bruce could protect him from the strangers, it made him smile and pat the arm as they watched the men work as if neither of them were there.

-

Bruce couldn’t help but rub his eyes and sigh at the hand still wrapped around his waist as they took the, now reinforced and completely Hulk accessible, elevator down the kitchen. “Hulk, you don’t have to hold me…” Hulk grunted and set him on his feet but never let go of his waist. Bruce didn’t call him on it until after they stopped on the right floor. “You can’t carry me around all the time.” Hulk pouted as he let him go before getting out of the somewhat cramped elevator too.

Tony laughed first thing once they got into the room. “So, I take it that Hulk’s still docile.”

“Apparently he thinks I’m a teddy bear…” It took a few arm pats for Hulk to even realize he was still holding Bruce off the floor before he was finally set on his feet. “Thank you.”

“So, how you been getting along Big Green?” Hulk gave a shrug at Tony while Clint rolled his eyes and threw a strawberry at him.

“Don’t teach him bad habits, the last thing we need is him throwing things…” Hulk snorted and smiled at the small mountain of strawberries nearby before flicking a giant finger at the top, scattering strawberries all over Clint who shouted and flailed to get the berries off him. “What did I just say?” Hulk dropped his head, though he still smirked while Bruce smacked his arm. “No flinging berries, either of you.”

“Sure thing Doc, whatever you say,” Hulk chuckled when Clint flung another at him while Bruce had his back turned, trying to clean up the mess. “So Jade Jaws, how about a little help?”

“Clint, it might not be a good idea,” Bruce blinked at Clint holding out his opened hands, showing Hulk what to do, before setting plates of food in them then lead him to the table to transfer them to the table.

“Thanks big guy, you saved me a dozen trips. Oh, and Tony has something for you,” Hulk tilted his head before turned to see Tony holding up an extremely large plate with equally sized flatware. “Well, we couldn’t just have him using his fingers… Syrup, everywhere, who wants to clean that up?”

Bruce poked at the plate and flatware before furrowing his brow at Tony, “Relax, Bruce, the only way he’ll be able to break them is if he actually intended to. They’re not entirely Hulk-proof but they’re as close as it gets.”

It didn’t keep Bruce from tapping his knife against Hulk’s plate to get his attention when he thought he was holding his fork too tight or trying too hard to cut his food. Though after the first time Hulk tried to inhale a waffle whole Bruce had taken over for cutting his waffles and made sure that there was at least four bites for each one, even if Hulk still had a habit of trying to eat too much at once. That didn’t stop Natasha from sneaking a few pictures of Hulk with chipmunk cheeks though. And Bruce just acted like he didn’t catch Clint nudging her to give him a copy, or Tony giving her puppy eyes until his phone lit up nearby.

-

Clint was rolling laughing, Tony was seriously rethinking his privacy parameters as Bruce’s voice was occasionally heard over the growling/roaring and splashing in the new Hulk-sized bathroom. “I warned you, you’re the one that didn’t want to wash your hair, now hold still before I pull it again…” Tony could almost see Bruce staring down the giant as he roared, probably in his face, at that before the splashing stopped all together. “There, isn’t that better?” The growl that sounded just after that was more annoyance than anything.

“So how’s the new clothes fit?” Tony called through the door, not sure if he’d want to risk a peek.

“Haven’t gotten that far,” Bruce sighed, grumbling when there was splashing. “Towel, use the towel.”

Hulk grunted and the floor vibrated softly as he stepped out of the tub. “Slip,” he grumbled as they heard a harder step.

“That’s why I put down the towel… Now, dry off,” Bruce grumbled back as everything went silent for a while. “Oof,” there was a splash and Tony was instantly at the door about to open it, “I’m okay, it’s okay. Hulk just knocked me into the tub…” Everyone let out a collective breath as Bruce opened the door dripping wet while Hulk held out a towel, looking as if someone had just kicked his dog. “Thank you,” Bruce gave that somewhat forced smile as he took the towel and started drying off as Hulk, carefully, stepped around him and out of the room. “He doesn’t like zippers or buttons, they’re too small for his fingers. Maybe after we get him started on better hand eye coordination...”

“Draw strings it is,” Tony grumbled as he glanced over the purple sweats Clint had picked out. Seemed they didn’t look as bad on green as he’d thought.

-

“This was NOT what I meant by teaching him hand eye coordination,” Bruce sighed as Tony shrugged at Clint and Hulk were playing what looked like a go-cart video game on the big screen. “Don’t think I don’t know you had a hand in this…” Tony feigned innocence while Bruce glanced at the Hulk sized steering wheel gripped in green hands. “If he gets mad, you know he still doesn’t have a full understanding of cause and effect!”

Hulk roared as Clint jumped up in victory, “HULK NO LIKE BLUE SHELL!”

“No one does big guy, at least when they’re in the lead.” Tony patted his arm while Hulk glared at Clint who was now a little less gloating and more on guard.

“Hulk want rematch!”

“You’re on!” Clint was grinning, almost, as big as Hulk was as they settle back down for round two.

“We decided to start small and work up. After all, it might be bad to use fighting games while he’s still, you know, a little smash happy.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk at Hulk settled in beside the archer as he concentrated on the race. “Least he’s learning sportsmanship, and he knows the difference between playing and really fighting with the racing games. Doesn’t hurt that it’s obviously not real.”

And the best part of the whole ordeal was, the ONLY problem they had was when they switched to a sports game. Hulk was still getting use to the controller and lost his grip during a swing. Bruce had to laugh at Hulk actually going up to Tony and apologizing for ‘smashing’ the TV without any prodding or even telling Bruce why he wanted to talk to Tony in the first place. Unlike Clint, who was still MIA somewhere within the walls of the Tower…

Bruce didn’t like leaving those two alone with video games after that.

-

Hulk roared, making everyone jump to attention and run for the source, “TASHA STOP SNEAKING UP ON HULK!”

“Well, if you quit screen surfing maybe I would,” Natasha said calmly, a small smirk at her lip while she tipped her controlled and bolted when she realized Hulk had respawned nearly on top of her.

“HULK NO SCREEN SURF!”

“Right, I saw you looking at my corner,” Natasha nudged his arm with her shoulder as her avatar bolted under an upturned truck.

“She’s right Hulk, I saw you looking.” Clint smirked as he fired at Natasha’s hiding place from a good four buildings over.

“I thought you took off the full-auto cheat Barton,” Natasha grumbled as she maneuvered out of hiding to better cover.

“Woops, guess I forgot.”

“Not nice cheat, Cupid,” Clint jumped when his avatar suddenly exploded, blinking when he saw the deep green of Hulk’s avatar come into frame.

“Son of a bitch!” Clint tossed down his controller while Natasha smirked and bumped the fist Hulk held out to her. “You’re both out to get me!”

“That’s the point of death match Barton,” Natasha smirked before they both went back to hunting each other.

Bruce just shrugged as Clint stomped out of the room, before Hulk bellowing, “Sore loser!” after him had him bursting out laughing. Maybe having Hulk around full time wasn’t as bad as he originally hypothesized. “Bruce! Bruce come sit with Hulk, Hulk learn new move,” Bruce rolled his eyes when Hulk just reached behind the couch and lifted him up before setting him in his lap like a beloved stuffed bear. “Clint taught Hulk to use ‘scope!” Bruce was still chuckling as Hulk turned on the scope and trailed over the arena with the crosshairs until he saw something moving. “Hulk got Tasha,” Hulk smiled, Natasha actually jerked when her avatar suddenly went down with a headshot.

“Well, damn… Didn’t think you’d pick that up so quick. Huh, we might have a new marksman,” Natasha smirked as she talked a little too loud.

“I heard that Tasha!”

“I meant for you to,” she called back smiling.

Hulk jerked up suddenly, making Bruce blink, “What the time?”

“Uuuuh- noon? About, why?”

Bruce was suddenly shoved out of Hulk’s lap, “Hulk gotta go, promised JARVIS Hulk do homework before 1!” Hulk shook most of the floor as he bolted for the elevator, “Been fun game! Thanks for playing with Hulk!” Bruce was grinning ear to ear at him. Okay, Hulk around full time wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
